Now
by DeidaraXSakura4ever
Summary: this is a sasxsaku,and it was written before i had indepth knowledge of naruto
1. New Mission for a Rookie

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto; b/c if I did Kakashi wouldn't have a mask. *DROOLS*

Chapter 1 – New Mission for a Rookie

"SASUKE DON'T!" Sakura Yelled with hot tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. Once again they were up against hired Sound Village jounin assassins.

_**~But we're getting to far ahead so lets skip back two or three days ago~**_

Team Seven had gone their separate ways after years of teamwork and friendship. Sasuke, 19, of course came back after betraying the village and killing his brother Itachi. He was fully accepted after a few awkward months of the village people getting used to his presence once again. Soon Sasuke became the toughest member of the ANBU and was named the Captain.

Naruto, 19, was well on his way to becoming Hokaga. Hinata was now his steady girl after their embarrassing get together. Only months later Naruto proposed to her and both are shortly to be wed.

Unfortunately Kakashi had become a member of the memorial his friends shared after he died in action. Sakura cried all week after the funeral, Naruto was preoccupied with not crying while Hinata comforted him, and Sasuke was the shoulder Sakura cried on during the wake.

Sakura, 19, was also in ANBU and proud of her accomplishment. After Tsunade taught Sakura in the ways of becoming a medic-nin she trained as hard as possible against Sasuke to join. Once she passed Tsunade called Sakura to her office.

"I'm so glad you joined ANBU but you know Sakura you will always have the duty of a medic-nin." Tsunade smiled and Sakura nodded, "I've always thought of you as my daughter and I want you to be damn careful on your new mission."

"I have a mission already?!" Sakura asked in awe.

"Yes and a dangerous one even as a reconnaissance mission." Tsunade said grimly, "Fortunately you'll have the partner of my choice." Sakura released her held breath.

"Who?" she asked. _It better not be Naruto. The mission will fail before it starts._ Sakura thought flatly. _**Damn right. **_Inner Sakura agreed.

"Don't worry it's not Naruto." Tsunade laughed slightly while reading Sakura's face. _I wouldn't trust that boy with a mission this important. _"You'll know soon enough. Anyways your mission is to keep an eye and ear on the present Hokage of the Mist Village. We have received outside information that Takatsuki is planning to start a war with out village. You need to confirm this information and relay it back to me. Then you'll need to go back and assassinate him before his carries out his plans."

"I will not fail you and our village." Sakura bowed to her former sensei.

"I know you won't." Tsunade said and hugged her gently, "Just come back alive." Sakura nodded in response, "Your partner has also requested that you rendezvous at the village entrance tomorrow at midnight. Good luck." She quickly ran home to her apartment and left Tsunade to her paper work.

***

While heading home an old friend stopped her. "I heard you have a huge mission tomorrow." Naruto said cheerfully for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm just heading home to prepare." Sakura smiled.

"Do you know who your partner is?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No, Tsunade wouldn't tell me." She frowned with her response.

"I bet you'll be happy with you partner. " Naruto grinned. _Naruto you know something I don't. _Sakura stated coolly in her mind. _**Let's beat the info out of him we can take him. **_Inner Sakura yelled. She rolled her eyes at her inner self's behavior.

"I wish you luck and a safe mission." Hinata said happily. "Yeah don't go dying on us." Naruto add with a cheesy grin.

"I won't and if I do die I'll just come back and haunt you Naruto.' Sakura said cruelly, "Bye Hinata."

"Bye Sakura." Both waved her off as she dashed for home. When Sakura arrived at her apartment she ran straight for her bedroom. On her bed rested a package as she had expected. _It's finally here. _Sakura mentally squealed with excitement. _I wonder what type of mask I received._

"Whoa…" she whispered softly. Her ANBU uniform was different from the one she saw in Kakashi's closet. Instead of pants she was given a skirt with a pair of short skin tight shorts and mesh wrappings as well as other black ties. Sakura also noticed masked areas on her skirt that could conceal needles and smaller kunai. Her top consisted of a mesh t-shirt with a tight black spaghetti strap top that ended two inches above the skirt and the standard armor covering and basic gloves. A small white note fell out of the gloves and Sakura was almost in tears after reading the message.

_Sakura _

_If I die and you join ANBU I asked Tsunade to give you my katana, mask and arm guards. Use them well. Good luck and live strong. _

_Kakashi_

Sakura silently thanked him. She only packed the necessities, "Hairbrush, deodorant, soap, changes of underclothes, toiletries…" Sakura made a mental check for every item she named out loud. After eating a quick dinner, washing the dishes and brushing her teeth she finally set her clock and went to sleep with one question pestering her mind. _Who is my partner?!_

* * *

I know I killed Kakashi but I didn't want this turning into a KakaSuka fic….*CRIES* I want my Kakashi back….

sorry it's so short


	2. You're my partner?

Standard disclaimer…blah blah. I'm hope you enjoy the longer chapter guys

Chapter 2 – You're my Partner?

Sakura woke up to the annoying buzzing of an alarm clock and slammed her fist down on the loud object. "Damn thing." She mumbled as she pulled herself out of the suddenly warm and inviting covers.

"Why am I getting up before the damn crack of dawn again?" she whined, "Oh to practice in the old field." (A/N: What I have a foul mouth in the morning too when I get up.)

Sakura showered for thirty minuets allowing the warm water to wake her skin. Once she left the shower and dressed she cooked a simple breakfast of toast and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Once again after do the dishes Sakura darted to the training field to practice and meditate.

When she arrived the cold dew tickled her exposed toes while the cool breeze nipped at her bare arms. Sakura was in the field just at the perfect time to watch the amazingly glowing sunrise. She sighed contently at the breath taking sight. _I know why I woke up so early. _Quietly Sakura sat on the damp ground. Soon she focused her mind and mentally prepared for the mission. Sakura inaudibly meditated and ran all possible scenarios through her mind until she felt a presence behind her. Swiftly she kicked the unsuspecting intruder's feet from underneath them.

"Damn…" the person mumbled when realizing there was a sharpened kunai to their throat. Sakura's eye were blank not recognizing friend or foe. She shook her head and the confusion left her mind.

"What the… oh Sasuke. What are you doing on the ground?" Sakura asked dumbly. _Does she not see the kunai she holding to my throat? _"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke asked dryly and Sakura retracted the kunai.

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up behind me while I was meditating." Sakura stated matter-of –factly as she stood up and offered Sasuke her hand to pull him up.

"Do you really think someone will attack you at this time?" He questioned further while patting his clothes and circling her like prey.

"I never know when someone will attack and both Kakashi and you told me to by no means to drop my guard. Now you know I don't." Sakura stated proudly.

"Even in familiar territory?" Sasuke inquired additional like a pop quiz.

"Especially in familiar territory because if the enemy knows your guard is down they will attack." She recited from memory. _Jeez he acts like he's my sensei or something. _Sakura mentally sighed. He walked six paces away.

"Correct answer." Sasuke said while throwing a kunai at Sakura. She barely dodge the knife and the blade cut her slightly on the arm.

"And never let your guard drop even around allies and friends." Sakura said distastefully as blood slowly dribbled out of the cut. "Thanks for offering to be my sparring partner." She added with a playful wink.

"No problem." Sasuke said while jumping back to add more space.

*5 hours later*

Breathing heavily Sasuke spoke, "Okay you fought well now go back home and rest before your mission."

"Yes sir." Sakura replied breathlessly before walking home. _**How come everyone is aware of this mission? **_Inner Sakura bellowed. _Sasuke knows because he is the leader of ANBU right now and he probably told Naruto about the mission. Not everyone knows …yet. _Inner Sakura continued to complain. _Anyways…I meditated for three hours and sparred for five after I woke up at five thirty this morning. Kami I need another shower, then I'll probably wrap things up around the house and nap before midnight. _

_**That night**_

"Eleven forty five. Why did I show up early? I don't know if my partner will be late, early, or right on time. Hell I don't know who my partner is." Sakura huffed behind her mask. She enjoyed the way her ANBU uniform fit her she could move just as easily as before in her shorts. _I don't think I could've handled pants anyway. _ Sakura thought while leaning against the gate entry way.

"Good you're early." A voice called from the dark shadows.

"I'm just glad I don't have to stand here for fifteen minuets and look stupid." She replied.

"Since we're ahead of schedule lets move." The man said in a whisper again. _At least my partner is a guy. _

"Before we leave tell me who you are. I can't work well with someone I don't know." Sakura said nervously.

"Later when we camp I'll tell you. You might be surprised Sakura." The reply hushed Sakura as the man walked out of the shadows. He was masking his chakra.

"Fine." Was the testy reply the guy received. _It's so not fair. This guy already knows who I am. _Good thing the mask hid her glare or this guy would have a hole burned through the back of his head. Sakura growled in her throat as they jumped through the shadows on the high tree limbs. Sakura zoned out mentally but she could attack subconsciously.

"Sakura get beside me. We need to move as fast as possible." The mysterious man called to her.

"Huh?" she responded in a daze.

"Get up here now." The man growled while grabbing her arm and speeding her up beside him.

"Okay!" Sakura whispered harshly through clenched teeth, "If you would've me who you are at the beginning this mission would go a lot faster." She only received a soft chuckle as a response. Infuriated, Sakura jumped and ran faster without the use of her chakra. _Jerk! Who does he think he is?! _Thoughts like this buzzed through her mind a million miles per hour while she ran and leapt. Out of nowhere a hand clenched her arm before she realized she had run out of tree limbs to jump on.

"Whoa!" came the whisper, "Oh my kami!" Sakura cried silently to her rescuer, "Thank you." She clenched his hand harder as he pulled her up.

"We've been running for five hours straight, let's rest a bit." The voice said calmly.

"Sure." Sakura said breathlessly while clenching the place over her heart.

"I need my hand and you're breaking it." She released his hand quickly.

"Sorry." Sakura smiled nervously behind the mask. Not even a fire was built. Both only drank water and ate a small snack, "How far away so you think we are from the Mist Village?"

"Only three hours. Them we will set up camp." The man replied.

"Alright lets go." Sakura said while packing up her gear.

"Two hours of travel is across the fields." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh crap that means we have to be even quieter." Sakura growled which got a chuckle from her partner again. This infuriated her again and she marched up to him and jabbed in the chest with her finger, "Now tell me who you are or this mission will not go any further." There was fire in her voice and again she was laughed at. Sakura pushed her mask up with her eyes closed tight, her nose twitched and she was restraining from growling like a dog.

"Some ninja you are. You can't even figure out who I am and you've known me for years." The guy huffed as he pushed up his own mask.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. He genuinely smiled at his old friend.

"Still an airhead I see." She blushed with embarrassment from his comment.

"Sadistic jerk." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Yes I'm still one of those." Sasuke retorted, "but we can talk later at camp now we need to." He said while placing his mask back on.

"Yes lets go." Sakura agreed doing the same. _Wow! I really lucked out. Uchiha Sasuke, the Captain of ANBU is my partner. Me a newbie. This is amazing. Why would Tsunade make me Sasuke's partner when there are other stronger ANBU members? I'm probably just for medical purposes. That's depressing I just passed the ANBU test and became a member and everyone still thinks I'm weak. _

~Camp~

Sasuke was becoming more restless as time ticked by so he observed Sakura. She was distressed. _Something is bothering her. What has she been thinking about? _For a brief second Sasuke caught her gaze and noticed sadness darkening her eyes. _Sakura must think she's only here for medical purposes. _Barely shaking his head he laughed mentally.

"Sakura…" she looked up as a response," Why do you think you're my partner." Sasuke asked and pushed up his mask after starting a small fire.

"For medical purposes." Sakura huffed with a pout while hiding behind mask.

"No." Sasuke said while pushing up her mask. "You're my partner because I trust you." He lightly grazed her cheek while retracting his hand.

"Why me? Am I not weak like people think I am?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"I chose you because you would protect me with everything you've got as I would do the same for you. We have each others' back. You've changed so much since we were twelve. I'm sure if you had to you could kick my ass." Sasuke said sincerely while setting a few traps in case of unwanted visitors. "When I left Konoha Sakura you decided to become a stronger ninja. I'm grateful you did. I've asked Tsunade if we could be permanent partners."

Sakura tried to hide her blush but couldn't because even the light radiating from the small fire revealed it to Sasuke. "I'd like to be your permanent partner." After seeing Sakura's blush Sasuke turned a light pink as well. "I'm glad."

She smiled and rolled out her bed mat. "So in the morning what's the plan?" Sakura asked sleep heavy in her voice. "We will sneak into the town and head for the Hokage building." Sasuke chuckled. "That not what I meant and you know it. I mean how we are going to sneak into the village?" she huffed while glaring at him.

"How about we disguise ourselves as middle class merchants and you're burdened with child to add the sympathetic touch?" Sasuke smirked. _He's so arrogant that jerk. Sasuke is joking around so it's my turn to put him in an uncomfortable position. _"Sure." Sakura agreed happily with a smile. Sasuke took a double take. _Did she just agree_?!

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "Lets go along with your idea of me pretending to be pregnant. That would make it easier to enter the village, but if you don't act like a husband then they'll be suspicious."

"You know--" Sasuke began to explain. "Oh it's a great idea. So how far along should I be in the pregnancy and what color should I make my hair?" Sakura asked sweetly. _ This is going to be entertaining._

"I…um…maybe." He sighed in defeat. She smiled slyly to herself. "Okay just to mix things up you'll be brunet with shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes, try to look like you're in your late twenties. I'll look like I'm in my early to mid twenties with waist length black hair and azure eyes." Sakura said while practicing the hand motions for the transformation jutsu.

"Why do you want me to be a brunet?" Sasuke asked with slight distaste. (A/N: no offense.) "You can be blonde if you want." She said while shrugging her shoulders. "No way, I don't to ever have the same hair color as Ino or Naruto. My IQ would drop." Sasuke grimaced. (A/N: no offense again.) A thought came to him, "So why do you want black hair?" he asked smirking. "Because it's a drastic change from pastel pink and I'd like to know what I'd look like with black hair if you don't mind." Sakura reasonably explained while keeping her blush to a minimum. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to sleep for a few hours." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "I agree lets sleep." Sasuke yawned.

Both slept until one o'clock in the afternoon…

* * *

Flames are welcome if you want to insult me…I enjoy criticism. ^_^


	3. Mist Village

Chapter 3 Mist Village

"Okay there are two of them." Sakura stated quietly, "The one on the right is weak; the other on the left could be a problem."

"There is no reason either should be a problem because a conflict better not occur." Sasuke warned.

"I feel so weird pretending to be pregnant. My mom would laugh or kill me for my disguise." She pouted.

"Black hair looks good on you but why did you choose to be eight months pregnant?" he asked confused and chuckled.

"They might let us in if I'm closer to my 'due date'." Sakura hissed sensing his laughter, "Lets jut go." Sasuke gained his composure as well as Sakura and walked to where the curve before the straight shot to the gate came into view.

"Last time. No concealed weapons at all." Sasuke whispered, Sakura shook her head, "Fine then."

"There are two people coming. One has shoulder length brown hair while the other waist length black hair." The guard on the, Sur, said.

"Do they seem like they can cause any trouble." The other guard, Gur, asked.

"No they just seem like country folk." Sur responded. "Good we don't need any trouble."

"Remember if they attack they just cower don't retaliate." Sasuke whispered.

"You do the same." Sakura reminded. "We need to be closer and walk slower or I won't appear pregnant and we won't look like husband and wife." Sasuke blushed lightly as he pulled her closer and slowed their pace."

"Sasuke wipe that blush off now. We're getting closer." Sakura demanded clearing her own flush. About ten yards away the guards began to speak.

"Who are you?" Sur began, "And what do you want?" Gur finished

"I am Akemi, Gin Akemi and this is my wife Cho, Gin Cho. We would be grateful to live here." Sasuke quickly fabricated a story. Sakura was happy Sasuke called her butterfly. (A/N: Gin Akemi= Silvery dawn, Gin Cho=Silvery Butterfly) Sur tapped Gur's shoulder, "How far along do you think she is? She looks like she's about to burst." Sur whispered.

"I say close to the last month. Just let them pass they're only simple folk." Gur replied and Sur nodded in agreement. "You are welcome to pass." Gur and Sur moved apart, "Take care." Sur said.

Soon they found an apartment to rent. Sakura sighed and sat on the couch. "Thank kami this place already has furniture."

"I agree. That was pretty smooth back at the gate. I didn't know you could be pretend to be pregnant so well. You act like you've been pregnant before." Sasuke chuckled. Sakura caught the joke.

"Aren't you a funny one? Mr. Cower down to the guards." She shot back with ice chilling on the words.

"So mean." He mumbled , "Alright second part. Now we tail the Hokage Takatsuki and find out if he truly wants to start a war with our village." Sakura moved to the table to discuss their further actions. "You want us to dress in out ANBU uniforms in the Mist Village?" she asked wearily. _Does she forget we'll be in the dark? _Sasuke asked himself.

"Sakura you should have it on at all times during a mission when possible." He said snappily and glared at her like wearing the uniform at all times was common sense. "Alright." Sakura snapped back, "Then I'll be right back." She paused and looked at her partner, "You should put your uniform on too." Sasuke stopped glaring and growled. "Just do what I say." He barked backed and she just rolled her eyes. Sakura undid her disguise jutsu and pulled her ANBU uniform from her pack. _Jerk! _Her mind screamed and raged on.

"DAMNIT ALL!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura quickly pulled up her skirt and ran toward the room her partner was in with a kunai knife in her hand. "What's happening?!" Sakura asked as she skidded to a stop after seeing his frame in the bedroom threshold.

"…"Sasuke only continued to growl and blush. Sakura was confused. _**Kami what's he bitching at? **_Inner Sakura screamed. "Why are you blushing Sasuke?" She asked with confusion in her voice. "Just look for yourself." He pushed her into the room and turned on the light. "What are you…oh." Sakura whispered the last part softly upon seeing the object of distress.

"'Oh.' That's all you can say?" his emotionless mask was beginning to crack. "Just calm down, so what if there is only one bed. I'm sure you don't sleeping on the couch." Sakura replied and received another glare from Sasuke.

"What do you mean by me sleeping on the couch?" He stepped closer and invaded her personal space. She began to blush again. "We'll you should…um because." Sakura couldn't say a complete sentence since Sasuke held her prisoner with his gaze and continued to move closer. She felt him run his hand up and down her upper arm. Slowly Sasuke pulled Sakura into his embrace. "I-I…" she never finished because he had locked her luscious lips with his smooth ones. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and melted into the blissful contact. Sasuke entangled his fingers in her soft pastel pink hair. She responded somewhat hesitantly. _Am I dreaming? _ Sakura thought in wonder.

Soon Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, "I thought we could share after all we are partners?" Sakura cheeks burned crimson, "You play dirty." She paused, "That was a nice try but I still want you to sleep on the couch. Maybe if you were a bit nicer you could share the bed with me." _Sakura are you actually teasing me? _ Sasuke thought smugly. He pulled her closer again, "You want to see how nice I can be?" Sakura slowly nodded her head. Sasuke lowered his head until their lips were on millimeters apart. Her eyes were closed expectantly, "Maybe later." He whispered while his warm breath caressed her lips teasingly. Then Sasuke broke their embrace. _**Oh that SOB. **_Inner Sakura bellowed. _**Who's teasing who you Dork?!**_ She continued to rage on. The real Sakura stood there blushing and angry. Disregarding Inner Sakura she formulated a plan. _Alright he wants to play dirty so be it. Sasuke is only a man after all. _

Sasuke was dressing in his ANBU uniform but only had enough time to pull up his pants before his pink hair partner busted open the door. In the sickly sweetest voice Sakura could muster she asked him a question, "Sasuke-kun, what would you like for dinner?" he heard waning bells sound off in his head. _Okay she's still irked over the bedroom debate. _

"Umm…why don't you choose what we eat since you're cooking." _If she attacks I'll be killed._ Sasuke replied indecisively.

"I only asked because you're helping." Sakura said in the same tone as before. _Sasuke can tell I'm displeased, but I can't let the fact that he doesn't have a shirt on bother me. _**WHAT?! He doesn't have a shirt on! You better jump him NOW!!!!. **Inner Sakura demanded.

"Alright I'll help with dinner." Sasuke responded cautiously. "Huh?" Sakura mumbled coming out of her stupor, and accidentally glanced at him. _Oh no big mistake! _She screamed mentally and blushed deeply. Sasuke saw her reaction and smirked with laughter evident in his eyes. He strolled closer to his distressed teammate. "I said alright I'll help with dinner." Sasuke said a little huskily. She nodded and blotted out of the bathroom. When she pulled the door to Sakura grudgingly stood and listened to him chuckle. _Oh so he did that on purpose. Uchiha Sasuke you're really going to get it now! Jerk._

Sakura ran to the kitchen with a plan formulating in her mind. _Two can play at this game. _Quickly she pulled out the white apron and set out the basic cooking utensils and ingredients. Then she preformed a cloning jutsu and copied herself twice and disguised one as Naruto. _I know Sasuke will only wear the black mesh shirt to tease me so I can be mean and make it seem like Naruto is stopping by. _Sakura heard the creak of a door opening and dashed to and opposite hallway where she could safely watch the show.

Sasuke entered the kitchen to see Sakura delicately making dinner. "I'm glad you're here to help." Sakura's guess about the mesh shirt was correct. She turned around and handed him the other apron. He looked at the clothing. The apron was pink with embroider flowers at the edges. "Could we possibly switch?" Sasuke asked with distaste. Sakura turned around and laughed sarcastically, "Me wear that hideous thing? I think not." the clone smiled manically, "Come on be a man and wear the apron. I'm the only one who'll see." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled on the atrocious apron. Sakura was cooking the rice and cutting up some peppers.

"Here you roll the sushi." She passed him the fish and knife. 'Accidentally' Sakura cut his finger. "Hey watch what you're doing." Sasuke jerked his hand back. "Sorry" the clone grabbed his hand and wrapped the bleeding appendage in the apron she wore. After applying a small amount of pressure Sakura brought the sliced finger to her mouth and blew some of her chakra on the cut healing it instantly, and she kissed his finger where the cut had been seconds ago. "There all better." Sasuke only stared at her.

"KNOCK, KNOCK! Open up!" a male voice called impatiently. Sasuke left the clone's side and with a kunai in hand he opened the door and was met with a shock of blonde hair and orange clothing.

"Oh Kami, Sasuke what is that thing you're wearing. Are you trying to tell Sakura something?" Naruto laughed and let himself in. Sasuke's eye twitched. _He'll pay later._ The second clone acknowledged the first one. "Sakura what cha cooking, smells great." Naruto complemented. The Sakura clone flashed him a smile. "I'm just cooking


End file.
